Currently, the light-emitting diode (LED), in particular, the nitride light-emitting diode is widely applied in the common lighting field due to its high light emitting efficiency. Arousing the phosphor powder with the blue light or ultraviolet chip is a general method for the nitride white-light light-emitting diode to emit white light, yet the color-rendering factor is low; and the method of using red-green-blue (RGB) integrating chip generally requires 3 chips for integrating encapsulation, resulting in high encapsulating difficulty and cost, poor stability and large size of the encapsulated device.
Given the problems of the nitride white-light light-emitting diode of the prior art that restrict its commercial application, it is necessary to introduce a new nitride white-light light-emitting diode.